Gunslinger
by MexiJew
Summary: A songfic to Avenged Sevenfold's "Gunslinger"; Edward returns home from the military


Gunslinger

A One Shot

_Yeah, you've been alone  
I've been gone for far too long  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

Edward drummed his fingers on the windowsill of the train. He'd waited and waited, and finally, after a long and relentless battle in the military, with the military, and _everything _for the damn military, he was coming home.

_Never let it show  
The pain I've grown to know  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

The trolley came by, offering water and whatever you'd need. It ran into his leg, sending a jolt of pain up his spine. Edward had winced for a mere second in training, and he had learned his lesson that you cannot show the fact that you were pain or you'd be attacked and picked at by your enemy. That was among all of the useless crap he'd done, but it all seemed so small as the train kept speeding toward home.

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Even when he had to say goodbye to her, Edward left his heart with her, to tell himself that he can't die, along with the others. It was still a secret to him on why the war was so brutal. Mustang hadn't told what his ambitions were, or what he would gain from the war, but Edward didn't question it. The sooner he was home, the better. There had even been some times where even with a disbelief in god, Edward had found himself sending short prayers so that he may return to her. And it paid off, seeing as he was going home right now.

_Letters keep me warm  
Helped me through the storm  
But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

The trolley passed again, and Edward grabbed a bottle of water, fishing through his pockets for money. By mistake, he pulled out one of the many letters that she had sent, and blushing lightly, he handed the elderly woman her pay and opened the very first one he'd gotten, her curly writing blotted with rain and what could have been tears. At the bottom was a threat, so much like her, that if he didn't come home she'd kick his ass. Luckily, he'd only get whacked in the head now.

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Again, Edward thought of all those that died, and felt so relieved that he wasn't one of them, but regretted that he was also one of the living. He'll admit to it, every now and again he'd thought about using alchemy to bring them back, to stop the war, to be a savior, but he couldn't do it. He was banned from using too much alchemy, seeing as the enemy was going for him. Edward was limited to making his arm a weapon and close range attacks. But it had taught him so much, he had felt invincible. And as soon as he felt that, a shiver of fear hit him, and he couldn't fight without realizing that in the back of his mind, a small pleasure in being stronger was there. It didn't matter though. He was going to be standing at her doorstep, dressed and decorated with a smile on his face. And she'd burst into tears…

_I've always been true  
I've waited so long just to come home to you  
I'm making it through  
It's been far too long, we've proven our  
love over time's so strong, in all that we do  
The stars in the night, may lend me their light  
to bring me closer to heaven with you_

Some of the men had ordered hookers, even, and some of them had pretty faces and a decent personality, but they'd never be her. Even when he was accused of being a flamer, he didn't lay a hand on the women. Sure, they'd attempted to get him, even with the metal limbs, but all he could think about was home, a home where he could truly smile. 1195 days and 13 hours he had waited, and it was too long. A day without her was too long. In each letter, he missed her more, and with each passing day, his love grew stronger. As ridiculously retarded as he may sound, he would look at the brightest star, and wonder if she was looking at it, too.

_But with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

The train conductor announced that he had one hour till he reached the station. He hadn't told anyone he was coming home, but he had indeed signed his last letter with "see ya soon". Maybe she got it; maybe she saw it as a way to keep her worry free. Who knows… Edward still drummed his fingers on the sill, the pace and beat getting faster as he finished the water. He couldn't stand waiting one more second.

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes  
My heart's always with you now_

Edward stopped with his fingers, adjusting his navy blue suit. He had gained a few medals, some more impressive than others, but they decorated his left side, over his heart. Over the speaker, another voice announced his name.

"Please, welcome home Mr. Elric from the long and brutal Blackened Blood Storm!" As soon as his last name grazed everyone's ears, a loud applause broke out. He couldn't help it. He smiled, flipping his hat on, the corners of her picture poking his scalp. He had kept it there to remind him of her.

_I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah_

The applause slowed and stopped, but people began asking him questions and congratulating him. He had been one of the last soldiers out of there, because he was the most fit. He had finished the war, he was told. Edward didn't believe it, but he just thanked them and moved on.

"Here we are! Amestris train station!"

Edward grabbed his bag, a small duffle with his old clothes and rifle. The sword he was given dangled on his side. _He was so close to home._

'_Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

He could see her house now, white and yellow with dusty blue curtains. Her door was shut, which was odd for the summer. But he didn't mind. Edward had waited to just knock on her door. And he couldn't help himself, he swung his bag over his shoulder and ran, holding his hat. He was home…_he was home!_

Edward leapt over the steps, nearly running into her door. He sighed, raising a gloved hand to knock on the door. He gave it three hard knocks and waited, his heart beating in his throat.

"…get it!"

The steps from inside were heard from outside, and with a creaking, the door opened.

Her blue eyes went wide, and she dropped the tools that were in her pale, cut hand. Edward smiled crookedly, dropping has bag and warily, opening his arms for an embrace.

"…Edward?"

"Yeah, Winry?"

She let out a whine as she ran into Edward's arms, hugging him tight and not letting go. His shoulder was drenched with her tears, and in the door way his brother stood, eyes swelling with pride and the fight to not cry. Granny Pinako stood, smiling happily and dabbing small tears.

_He was finally home. _

_And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you_

_

* * *

_

Lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold  
Please Review


End file.
